Yiannis Faithful
This OC is retired ---- Yiannis Faithful is the son of Faithful Johannes, from Faithful Johannes by the Brother’s Grimm. Faithful Johannes is about a manservant who tries to defend his king, and even goes so far to sacrifice his life for him. Yiannis is a Royal, since he believes strongly in following a precursor’s footsteps, and is excited for his destiny ahead. The being turned-to-stone bit is rather off-putting for the young man, but he is reassured by the fact that he will return to life soon afterwards. Athletic, loyal and demanding, Yiannis considers himself a spectacular manservant, and believes himself wholly capable of succeeding in his father’s steps as the next Faithful Johannes. Unfortunately, he is also a pretentious prick who thinks that he's better than everyone, and has a very holier-than-thou take on himself. Character Personality Yiannis is dependable and reliable. Well-organised and trustworthy, a person can always count on him for favours or advice. He is the ultimate loyal friend, who will never spill a bro’s secrets, who will always come to someone’s aid, and who will never make a friend feel bad. Since people think him as an ordinary servant, they often see him as the kind of person to put others before himself. However, this is definitely not the case. Yiannis is actually very demanding and picky when things are not done in a particular way. He’s impatient and wishes that life would speed up and things could get done more quickly. He believes in doing tasks efficiently and heavily dislikes the idea of procrastination. He is also far from humble, and often sees himself better than others. This is due to the fact that his father was regarded as the king’s best servant, and the fact that he is destined to become just as good a servant as his father. Since he has been praised all his life, he has come to believe that he is better than many commoners, but he acts subservient towards royalty. Yiannis regards honour as very important, and will be incredibly unforgiving to anyone who infringes on his honour. Seriously, don’t mess with his guy. If you get on his bad side, you’ll see the typically noble manservant transform into a vindictive and smug aggressor who will do anything to get back at you. As a wise man said, beware the wrath of a kind man. Things I could add, but I would never bother to format properly and things that read better as a list than as paragraphs: *how he's prejudiced *pretty much how he thinks he's all cool shite but he's not *it's not a lot *basically he has a lot of flaws other than "he thinks he's cool" because he's actually really sexist, biphobic, transphobic, racist, misguided, etc, etc due to his upbringing and his environment although those two factors don't excuse his actions *yeah *i just need to find the time to word this *he's also very ardent for glory *desperate af Interests He’s a huge fan of sport, particularly yachting or any often sort of boating. In his free time, he kayaks on the lakes nearby the school, and goes for a run early in the morning. While he’s definitely not the fastest sprinter or the swiftest boatman, he certainly has a passion for sport, and will do whatever he can to strive for his personal best. Yiannis is also well-learned in rhetoric, and is fond of public speaking as a result. You would be very likely to see him as first or third speaker in debates, passionately listing off points and keeping audiences attentive. Opinion Towards Destiny If you asked him, he'll probably give you a half-assed answer about how it's his duty to serve his king and country or whatever. Appearance Yiannis is a handsome boy, with unkempt blonde hair and well-defined features. His skin is tanned due to his fondness of outdoor activities, and he has a slim, but short figure. He carries himself in a confident manner, and often gives off the impression that he knows exactly what he is doing. Yiannis is very precise in his movements, and moves light-footed elegance. Fairy tale – Faithful Johannes How it Goes gays on a boat?? jkjkjkjkjk i can't be bothered to describe here's the link How does Yiannis come into it? The previous Johannes had a wife who was pregnant before the voyage to the land of gold or whatever. The kid she was pregnant with was Yiannis. Parallels Yiannis is the son of Faithful Johannes. *When Johannes tells the truth behind his action, he turns to stone. When Yiannis tattle-tales on someone, he can’t move. *I told my friends to read the tale of Faithful Johannes once, and they picked out gay subtext between Johannes and the king. For this very reason, I made Yiannis gay. *Johannes is the most faithful servant, while Yiannis is trustworthy and reliable. *Johannes sails on a golden boat to introduce the princess to the prince. Yiannis enjoys any kind of water sports. *Since Johannes is the most valued servant, I thought he would be likely to read out decrees and advise the king. Therefore, Yiannis would be well-trained in rhetoric. *Yiannis’ dislike of birds is a reference to the ravens who foretell their plans to kill the king. Relationships Family Mother Yiannis is close to his mother, who looked after him for the first few years of his life when his father was a stone statue in the courtyard. Father Yiannis treats his father as a competitor. Under the assumption that he will be a better Johannes, Yiannis acts very arrogant and cocky, often mocking his father. And since his father has always been a more passive sort of person, Yiannis suffers no consequences. Friends He hangs with other pretentious people. He's also particularly close to the two sons of the King, who sacrificed their lives to bring his dad back to life. Romance Yiannis has recently come out as gay. However, coming out of the closet has drew the boy some unwanted attention, and Yiannis had wished he didn’t make such an abrupt announcement. He is uninterested in anyone at the current moment, and does not want to involve himself in any sort of courting or dating presently. Yiannis has emphasised this point very strongly. Although, one thing to note is that Yiannis wants no part in the gay community. He thinks of it as too flamboyant, and feminine for his tastes. Afterall, he is a guy whose ideals have been stained by toxic masculinity. Enemies Birds Yiannis has a general dislike of birds of prey, particularly ravens. As a result, he avoids the Dodicis and Septems, who are destined to turn into ravens. This fear is mainly due to the fact that ravens perch on the golden ship which he is destined to sail on, and foretell the grim events which will happen to the prince. Intersectional Feminists Your run-of-the-mill, mainstream, mayonnaise, basic to the ph of 14 feminism sits rather well for Yiannis. Afterall, he's been raised to be a respectful gentleman, especially towards woman. Unfortunately, Yiannis and intersectional feminism does not mix. He thinks their efforts into making feminism more diverse is ridiculous, saying crap like "group of women are beautiful? Don't you mean ALL women are beautiful?". Furthermore, Yiannis is very openly transphobic, white supremist, toxicly masculine-aggressive, which is obviously something that intersectional feminists will speak against. He also identifies as a "feminist ally", and thinks because he identifies so, he's exempt from being accused from being a total misogynist. The odd thing is, Yiannis can tolerate two of the worst sorts of feminism – the bland stale pathetic sort and radical feminism. However, he still can't understand the one kind of feminism that's actually helpful. Dead Epics Society They hate him. Yiannis acts so superior to the other Dead Epics members, mainly because he actually doesn't die. He mocks the others, calling them ghosts and ghouls, criticises everything that happens, and constantly says offensive things to deride other members and get a reaction from them. Needless to say, he gets kicked out of the room quite often. Outfits Either he dresses like a dudebro or a sir There is no inbetween. (no one cares. He's not getting any outfits other than a basic.) Quotes Trivia * The reason why Yiannis has a Greek name while his tale is German is because his family had always had a fondness for Grecian stuff. * Yiannis is the Greek form of Johannes. * Yiannis is indeed a frickboy. Gallery no Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Faithful Johannes Category:Royals Category:Zena's Retired OCs